


Ecrire en temps réel

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Thought about life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Quand rien ne va plus dans ta triste vie...
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701571





	1. Ecrire en temps réel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



> Edit 13/04/20 : Revu et corrigé.  
> Attention, ne lisez pas ça si vous n'êtes pas dans un très bon mood !  
> Disclaimer : J'avais 15 ans quand j'ai écrit ça, il ne faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. J'avais juste passer un mauvais, très mauvais mois.

Ecriture en temps réel. J'avais fait quelque chose, avant. Word à juste planté et je me suis dit que je devais prendre une photo de ce que j'avais fait mais après j'ai vu la page de restauration et je me suis redit « il te ferra restaurer ta session, il n'y a pas de souci. » Alors j'ai fermé et rouvert… Mais rien, pas de restauration. Alors je me suis mise à écrire ça pour relater ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Je ne sais pas si je publierais ou si j'effacerais juste ce document de mon ordi mais pour l'instant j'écris juste.

Y'a ces moments dans la vie, ceux qui sont durs et longs ; interminables et tristes, qui te viennent comme la neige en hiver. Les conflits entraînent des conflits. Encore et encore. C'est un cercle vicieux. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, pas même un peu de bonne volonté. Parce qu'on aura beau mettre toute la bonne volonté que l'on veut, il y aura toujours des gens pour se mordre la queue indéfiniment. Tu regrettes de vivre avec ces gens-là. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était du sérieux et un peu de rigueur et qu'est-ce que tu obtiens ? Une mise en arrêt pour leurs embrouilles. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toujours _toi_ ? Inlassablement, tu es au cœur des conflits, en son cœur mais en seule place de spectateur. Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis, tu n'as pas à penser. Tu laisses juste ces gens parler. Parce que tu ne peux faire que ça. Tu n'es pas concerné-e par leurs enfantillages, tu ne te mords pas la queue et tu n'as pas été mis-e au courant. Tu ne peux rien faire, _toi_ , spectateur de ta propre vie. Homme, femme, peu importe. Ici, les terminaisons n'ont que faire d'exister. L'important, c'est l'histoire et non pas celle oui celui qui la raconte.

Dans ta vie tu seras amené-e à faire des choix ; ces choix entraîneront des conséquences et tu te dois de subir et de te porter responsable de ces conséquences. C'est ton devoir. Peu importe que cela fasse mal, que ce soit triste. Tu dois assumer tes actes. Les gens d'aujourd'hui fuient, ils fuient leurs décisions, ils fuient leurs choix. Choisir, c'est renoncer mais personne ne veut plus renoncer et irrémédiablement, ce sont les mêmes personnes qui prennent pour eux. Celles qui n'ont rien demandé. Aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera. Foutaises !

Un pour cent de la population emmerde les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf autres. On les voit comme omniprésents pour la seule et unique raison qu'ils font chier le monde et qu'on les remarque. Le jour où l'humanité comprendra que ce n'est pas en marchant avec des œillères qu'on règle ses problèmes on aura fait un grand pas. Encore faudrait-il que l'humain ne soit pas si égoïste et arrogant pour croire qu'il peut tout régler en se la jouant _solo_ comme on dit. Assumez vos choix, prenez enfin vos responsabilités et arrêtez d'être minables à vous entre-bouffer le chique parce que vous voulez une part de gâteau plus grosse que celle de votre voisin. Remettez-vous en question vous derrière votre écran, vous qui êtes en train de lire ceci – si quelqu'un ose le lire un jour – oui _vous_ , êtes-vous sûr d'avoir toujours été bon, d'avoir toujours fait le bien autour de vous ? Jamais de mal ? Jamais d'abandon ? Nous avons tous laissé, un jour dans notre vie, quelqu'un derrière nous, quelqu'un à qui nous avons fait du _mal_. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, peu importe. L'important est de savoir quand s'arrêter. Vous pensez que je suis fou ou folle d'écrire cela ? Faîtes mieux, changez les choses, faîtes évoluer les mentalités, nom de Dieu !

L'homme se plaint mais ne fait rien pour changer la chose, faible spectateur d'une vie vouée à l'échec. Vous êtes un échec, vous n'êtes qu'un grain de sable sur une plage de sable noir et impur. L'homme est à lui seul une aberration. Il condamne sa vie, celle des autres, de sa planète, des animaux pour son propre développement vers l'échec cuisant de la mort. La terre des hommes que les hommes abandonnent. À réduire en miette cette planète, vous comprendrez ce que souffrir veut dire. Quand vous n'aurez plus rien pour vivre sainement, quand même votre eau sera polluée. Oh ! Mais attendez, c'est déjà le cas ! Vous avez tant produit que vous en êtes arrivés à vous auto détruire. Alors une question, le jour où vous aurez compris, ne sera-t-il pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière ? Ce jour viendra et vous comprendrez alors toute l'étendue de votre infini bêtise, vous, piètre objet d'un ensemble bien plus vaste.


	2. L'ascension vers la grande dégringolade de la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques remerciements bien mérités à quelqu'un qui m'est cher !

**Dédicace à mon petit cactus que j’aime et à la vie qui ne sera jamais facile.**

* * *

« L’inspiration vient mieux quand on écrit sur papier. » Ça, c’est ce qu’une bonne amie m’a dit ; elle a rajouté : « c’est magique ! » Je peux affirmer qu’elle a raison. Couvrir le papier d’encre et écrire ce qui nous passe par la tête est très simple mais vous me direz : « On peut aussi le faire devant son clavier. » Certes, vous n’avez pas tort, vous avez même raison. Le problème est que dans les deux cas on peut y rester sans rien écrire, c’est aussi vrai. Mais le papier rajoute un petit quelque chose qui fait que l’inspiration vient. On peut dessiner dans les marges ou les coins, écrire pleins d’idées en faisant des petits schémas. Rien ne pourra enlever son charme à une feuille et un crayon.

Alors, quand tu me dis que l’inspiration vient mieux sur du papier, je te fais entièrement confiance. Mais que peut-on faire quand le souci ne vient pas de là ; quand le problème vient de soi-même ? Je n’écris plus parce que je n’ai plus envie d’écrire. Je ne dessine plus parce que je n’en ai plus envie. Pourquoi ? Rien n’a changé, j’ai toujours les idées et le temps ; alors pourquoi je n’y arrive plus ? Tu vas me dire : « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Et bien je suis à _bout_. Je n’en peux plus de ne plus réussir à écrire quelque chose de long ou même juste quelque chose. Ne le prend pas personnellement. Je te cite parce que tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. C’est grâce à toi, après tout, que j’ai commencé à écrire. Ah ah. Il faudrait que je te dise merci pour ça. À moins que je ne l’ai déjà fait… Honnêtement, je te parle tellement que j’ai oublié. On a tellement en commun que je me demande comment j’ai pu ne pas te connaître avant. J’aurais aimé avoir une grande sœur comme toi !

Je n’ai plus aucune raison de continuer mais je le fais, va savoir pourquoi… J’espère que tu liras ça mais en même temps je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir envie que cela arrive. Hé hé. Je me suis bien égarée du but principal de ce texte, quoi qu’il m’ait bien aidé. Je pense que l’on a tous besoin de quelque chose pour faire passer ce qui ne va pas en nous. Comment fais-tu, toi, mon cactus ?

Il y a un truc que je rêverais de faire. Juste pouvoir rencontrer toutes les personnes que j’aime et que j’ai rencontrées sur internet. Toi, petit cactus, mon petit chaton sadique, chichi, kyuu-kun et plein d’autres mais surtout _toi_. Je ne sais même pas si j’en aurais l’occasion un jour mais j’espère ne jamais vous perdre de vue. Ce serrais l’une des pires choses pour moi. Un peu comme aujourd’hui en fait. Tu sais cactus, je fais du handball et j’ai eu le même entraîneur trois ans de suite et tu sais aussi comme je m’attache vite ? Eh bien, il a décidé d’arrêter de coacher mon équipe pour plusieurs raisons plus que normales (que je ne citerais pas). Alors, je n’ai rien dit sur le moment mais au fond je suis tellement triste, parce que je ne vais presque ou plus jamais le revoir et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? On dit : « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. » Mais je ne veux pas l’oublier ! Et je ne veux pas qu’il m’oublie. J’aimais trop ce type, il est génial et je ne veux pas qu’il parte … mais il a pris sa décision.

J’aimerais tellement que tout soit comme avant ; avant qu’il parte, avant qu’on change de classe, avant de ne plus réussir quoique ce soit ! C’est dur tu sais ? J’ai la vague impression que tout le monde réussi tout et que je n’arrive pourtant à rien, que je n’arrive plus à évoluer. C’est stupide de pleurer pour ça mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis comme ça. Je suis faible.

Voilà, je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, vous ne le pourrez sûrement pas tous mais juste de ne pas dire ce qu’il n’y a pas à dire. Enfin … j’ai terminé.

**Cliff**

* * *

PS : Mon cactus, je te remercie d’être là pour moi. Une amie qui t’aime.


End file.
